1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, an optical apparatus equipped with the imaging lens, and a method for manufacturing the imaging lens.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed a zoom lens suitable for wide-angle photography, having a first lens group with negative refractive power, and having a vibration reduction function disclosed in such as a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-152002. The zoom lens obtains excellent vibration reduction performance with using the third lens group having negative refractive power as a vibration reduction lens group.
However, an imaging lens capable of taking a wide-angle picture with better optical performance than a conventional zoom lens has been desired.